Tag You're It
by Farrah Czajkowski
Summary: Clary Gómez didn't want to believe in aliens. She found the whole notion of extraterrestrials to be ridiculous. So how in the hell did she get tangled up with a group of alien robots looking for some ancient cube? Well, Clary can thank her cousin, Sam, for that. If he hadn't picked that old Camaro as his first car, she'd still be living a normal life. Not fighting in their war.
1. Prologue

_Running through the parking lot_  
 _He chased me and he wouldn't stop_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_  
 _Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_  
 _Took the words right out my mouth_  
 _Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

-Tag You're It; **by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

"Do you think this'll work out?" Sienna turned to look at her husband anxiously. It was early in the morning, and the couple were getting ready for what would be the _second_ biggest day of their lives.

"Everything's going according to plan, Sienna." Jaden, who was fixing his tie in the master bathroom, glanced over at his wife for a moment. "Don't worry so much."

"I _know_ , but this is happening so fast. I didn't think today would. . ."

Before Sienna could go any further, Jaden walked over and embraced her. The couple had been going through a very lengthy adoption process, one that seemed to last an eternity. When the two decided, a year and a half after marriage, to start a family, they noticed problems right away. Sienna had fallen pregnant on three separate occasions, but suffered a miscarriage for all of them. It had been Jaden's idea to go to a doctor. They found out that Sienna's body couldn't physically handle the stress of carrying a baby, which was why she kept losing the baby whenever becoming pregnant. The doctor suggested other methods, like surrogacy, but the couple decided against it. Sienna had claimed she wanted to experience pregnancy firsthand, and if her body couldn't handle it, then maybe it was time to stop trying the old fashioned way. In the end, the couple looked into adoption. Sienna said there were plenty of children who were in need of homes, and she'd be more than willing to take them in. Jaden loved the idea, supporting his wife with her decision.

"This is what we've wanted from day one," Jaden said, his tone soft and comforting. "We fell in love with her the second we _saw_ her, remember?" When Sienna nodded against her husband's chest, he continued. "She hasn't given us any problems," he went on, "she hasn't shown any negative signs with us. That's all that matters, okay?"

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm scared."

Pulling back, Jaden smiled at his wife. "So am I," he replied. "But we'll get through this. You're a Witwicky, right? What's that family motto you have?"

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"That's right." Jaden nodded, kissing Sienna's forehead. "Everything will be just fine. She'll be a wonderful addition to the family."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Clarissa Gómez, at only six months old, was a very stunning child. Her dark skin and black hair contrasted greatly with her crystal blue eyes, something many believed were signs of mixed heritage. While, on file, it showed that Clarissa's mother was of Hispanic background, there was nothing on the infant's father. Many came to the conclusion that the father chose to leave after finding out the pregnancy, or maybe was unaware of the pregnancy to begin with. It was really hard to say. Around the time of Clarissa's birth, her biological mother not only kept the father's identity a secret, but made it clear she had no intentions of keeping the baby. So, as a result, a newborn Clarissa was put into the system almost immediately after being born. It would take six months before a couple would show interest in taking the child into their home.

Jaden and Sienna Giovanni were a young, childless couple who wanted to start a family. The social worker on their case suggested Clarissa after the couple suggested they wanted to start with an infant, rather than an older child. Right after being shown the six month old, the couple fell in love. It was stated right away that they'd be willing to adopt her. And after months and _months_ of processing and undergoing evaluations, Jaden and Sienna were deemed acceptable candidates for adopting Clarissa. And so, the couple anxiously drove to the location where they'd be able to fill out the last of the paperwork and take their new daughter home. Sienna had gone a little overboard when it came to toys, food, and accessories. Jaden made sure to buy all the necessary items an infant would need; i.e. car seats, cribs, high chairs, etc. They did what they thought was necessary for their new child.

It took a lot of time and effort for Sienna and Jaden to be allowed to have Clarissa in their home. It was almost like a test run for them, before they came to the big final conclusion. The couple's social worker could tell just how eager they were, just how much the child meant to them in the first few moments after meeting. It was like love at first sight for them. It was a heartwarming sight. And after a certain amount of time went by, with Clarissa residing in the Giovanni household, the couple called their social worker to let her know they wanted to keep the infant. They already considered her their daughter; they wanted to make everything official. When everything was settled over the phone, they had a date picked out to do some final paperwork and have Clarissa finally be their _official_ daughter.

"Just think," Jaden said, "in just a few minutes, she'll officially be _our_ daughter."

"God, I'm already starting to _cry_ ," Sienna exclaimed, giggling both excitedly and anxiously. "I was starting to think this would never happen."

"It's a good thing we never gave up, though."

"I do feel a little bad, though," Sienna sighed. "Judy offered to be a surrogate for us after the last miscarriage. Do you think we made the right choice saying no?"

"You said you wanted to experience pregnancy firsthand," Jaden said, giving his wife a pointed look. "After the loss of the last baby, I think the decision we made was understandable. I appreciate Judy's willingness to be a surrogate, as well, but it would be hard for her, too."

"I know."

"You're not having second thoughts now, are you?"

"Of _course_ not," Sienna exclaimed. "It's just. . .I don't know. I'm in love with Clarissa, you know this. I started remembering Judy's offer, and I'm wondering if it's too late to ask her if she's still up for it."

A long pause fell between the couple. The air became tense, and Sienna found herself squirming restlessly in her seat. Jaden's lack of response was making her uncomfortable.

"You and I both know we said no to her being a surrogate because she had Sam only months before," Jaden said. The tone of his voice was low, and that made Sienna's stomach knot up nervously. "Sienna, you need to tell me right now if adopting Clarissa is still what you want?"

"I still want to adopt her, I _do_. It's just all this got me thinking. Sam's almost two now. I'm just wondering if Judy's still. . ."

Jaden placed a hand on his wife's knee, effectively silencing her. It had been a stressful time for both of them. They'd been working towards wanting a family for a while. It was the one thing they've always wanted.

"Why don't we get through this first, okay?" Jaden's voice was firm, leaving no room for arguing.

". . .Okay."

"Good."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"I'm happy to see you both." Jaden's and Sienna's social worker, Adeline Osbourne, looked at the couple with a warm smile.

"We're happy to see you, too, Adeline," Sienna said.

"How's Clarissa holding up?" Adeline asked.

"She's amazing," Sienna gushed. "She's absolutely amazing. Jay and I love her to bits."

A big smile came across Adeline's features. It was obvious from day one that the couple was already smitten with Clarissa; there was no denying it. The day they were allowed to take the infant home, it was the happiest day of their lives. They expressed on numerous occasions how important children were to them; Adeline was more than happy to help them.*

"Sienna's brother and sister-in-law are watching Clarissa at the moment," Jaden added. "If that's alright."

"Of course," Adeline replied. "I'm sure Sienna's family is more than capable of watching after her."

"They are," Sienna added. "They've got a kid of their own. I'd say it'd do him some good to have a playmate."

Adeline chuckled at the remark. "Well, I've got the paperwork here," she said, motioning to her desk. "All you two have to do is read and sign."

The couple sat down and looked over the paperwork. It all seemed pretty straightforward, and it was pretty much all the same stuff Adeline told them about. The couple would continue to be monitored for a little while, just to ensure Clarissa's safety. The watch-period wouldn't last too long, just long enough for officials to get a good idea on their parenting methods. After Clarissa was taken into the Giovanni household during the family's "trial period," there was heavy monitoring on the family. People were sent down periodically to ensure the infant's wellbeing and safety. Among other necessities being met in the adoption procedures, Jaden and Sienna were seen as capable parents, and their announcement to adopt Clarissa only solidified it.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Adeline asked. "I'd be more than willing to answer any before you sign."

"I. . .think we've got it," Jaden asked. He looked at Sienna for a moment, gouging out her reaction. When she finished reading, she slowly nodded her confirmation. "Yeah, I think we're good."

"Great." Clapping her hands, she gave a pen to the couple to finalize the adoption. "All we need is a signature."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **First, I'd like to apologize on how long it took this chapter to be posted. I was having a bout of writer's block, so this was honestly the best I could come up with. Second, I know this chapter isn't the best; hell, it might even be confusing! I don't have a whole lot of knowledge on the adoption process, so if there's anything in this chapter that makes no sense whatsoever, let me know, okay? For anyone who's got adoption experience, whether you've adopted a kid yourself or you were adopted, I'd like to know how it goes so I can fix anything I got wrong in this chapter. I just don't want to offend anyone who's undergone this whole procedure.**_

 _ **Nothing in the Transformers franchise belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the shoes on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Like I said, let me know if there's anything that could use improvement. Help me become a better writer so this story can become better.**_

 ** _Leave a random fact on anything you guys might know. It could be something you've learned recently, or it could be something you've known for a while. I'd love to know!_**

 ** _Au revoir, my friends,_**

 ** _Farrah Czajkowski_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"No matter how much it hurts, no matter how hard it gets, you gotta keep grinding."_

-Dean Winchester; **from Supernatural** (2016)

* * *

Clarissa Gómez-Giovanni spent fifteen years with her adoptive parents. Fifteen _wonderful_ years. Jaden and Sienna Giovanni proved to embrace parenthood with ease, being supportive and loving parents to their adoptive daughter. Clarissa was treated like a true member of the family, never feeling excluded or out of place. She was provided with whatever she needed, but was also taught to be humble and caring. Selfishness and arrogance was the last thing Jaden and Sienna wanted their daughter to inherit. And their wish seemed to be answered. Clarissa grew up to be a very caring, understanding teen. She befriended almost everyone she came across, being well-known in her family and community for her kindness. Her parents were very proud in that outcome. But that also worried them some. Clarissa's kindness also made her a bit vulnerable. She could be easily manipulated by those who saw her as weak. They didn't want that for her. Sienna wanted her daughter to be able to stick up for herself should the time come for it. Jaden didn't want to see his daughter get hurt. The parents informed their daughter that, while being kind and selfless is important, to also be wary. Not everyone is who they present themselves to be.

In those fifteen years Clarissa spent with her adoptive family, she did become very appreciative of what she had. She had very little knowledge of her life before the Giovannis came along; obviously because she was taken in as an infant. Clarissa couldn't even imagine what her life _could've_ been if Jaden and Sienna hadn't come along. Her adoptive parents gave her a wonderful education, they exposed her to a supportive extended family. Clarissa had nearly everything other teens her age would have; a cell phone, a computer, a nice bedroom. To the fifteen year old, that was all she could've asked for. On top of that, she also had amazing friends. Clarissa had been home-schooled up until seventh grade, with Sienna working a part-time job in order to help her daughter through her courses. By the time seventh grade rolled around, that was when the teen was given the option of going into public school or continuing her home-schooling. Clarissa chose public school and continued with it ever since. Her closest friend was a girl named Jessa. The two girls instantly hit it off and became friends ever since. Clarissa's social circle only grew after that. For the small family, life was. . .good. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Jaden and Sienna had a family, Clarissa had a home and a family of her own, everyone was happy.

What could _possibly_ go wrong with that?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Clary, you're going to be late," Sienna called, "are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, okay?" Clarissa exclaimed. It was a very hectic morning. The kind of morning where everything seemed to be going horribly wrong. For starters, Clarissa's alarm didn't go off and she found out her cell phone hadn't charged at _all_ the night before. Sienna's job called her in earlier than expected and Jaden was running behind, as well. The teen was currently locked in her bathroom, trying to brush down her thick, curly hair. One of Clarissa's many problems in the morning - or at any given point in the day - was figuring out how to manage her hair. Her hair was a mess of curls that got tangled too easily and was nearly impossible to brush or comb. There were days Clarissa just didn't brush her hair because she didn't want to _deal_ with it. Which, in turn, added to the stress of her hair being so unmanageable.

Sienna slapped the palm of her hand on the closed bathroom door. "Clary, we need to go _now_ ," she called. "I'm already running late. My boss will have my head if I'm late today."

"Well why don't you try having hair like this," Clary grumbled. Oh, how she envied her parents having thin, manageable hair. "Why don't I give Jess a call and ask her to give me a ride?"

"Didn't Jess _just_ get her permit?" Sienna exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think so. Now hurry up!"

With a groan, Clary did her best to hurry up her brushing. Her hair was so tangled, so unruly, that it seemed even _more_ impossible to complete.

 _God_ _, why can't I have normal hair?_ Clary thought bitterly. _No one else in the family deals with crap like this. How come I'm the only one?_

After a minute longer of attempted brushing, the fifteen year old yanked it out of her hair and threw it down in frustration. Grabbing a scrunchy, Clary pulled her curly hair back into a sloppy ponytail. It was the best she could do on such short notice. Doing a check in the mirror to make sure everything looked appropriate, the teen nodded in approval before rushing out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Mom?" Clary called.

"In the kitchen."

Grabbing her backpack by the bottom of the stairs, the fifteen year old hurried to the kitchen. Sienna was digging through her purse, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed.

"Your father left already," Sienna said, not looking up from her task. "He took Elena to school, since it's on the way to his work anyway."

Elena was Clary's younger sister. She was born five years after the adoption was finalized. Since Sienna couldn't physically carry a baby herself, she and Jaden agreed to ask Judy Witwicky if she'd still be willing to be a surrogate. Clary's Aunt Judy was always a _loud_ , supportive member of the family. Being Sienna's sister-in-law, and the closest thing she'd ever get to a real sister, the two women bonded almost instantly. So when news spread around that Sienna's fertility issues, Judy didn't hesitate to offer herself as a substitute should the couple consider it.

"I thought dad was running late?" Clary asked.

"He didn't want Elena to run late. So he drove her."

"Are you looking for something?"

"My phone. I can't find it anywhere."

"Look, we're already running late. Why don't we just _go_?"

With a defeated huff, Sienna nodded. "If it's not in my purse, then I won't be able to contact you guys," she exclaimed. "Can this morning get any worse?"

"I'll ask Sam if he can drive Elena and I home after school," Clary said. "Don't worry, okay?"

Nodding, Sienna gathered the rest of her belongings and hurried to the front door. "Do you have your house keys?" she called, glancing back at her eldest daughter.

"Yes," Clary answered, shoving her feet into her tennis shoes. "You know I never leave without it."

"Good, now come on."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The drive to school was hurried, something that was to be expected. Sienna was typically a safe driver, but whenever she was running late, she'd drive like a bat out of hell. Clary can't even count on both hands how many times her mother got pulled over because of that. But it got them to their destinations a little faster, that's for damn sure.

"So you'll be going home with Sam?" Sienna asked, her eyes never leaving the road.

"Yeah," Clary answered. "I'll ask him when I see him."

"He doesn't have a car."

"But Uncle Ron does."

"Will you let your father know?" Sienna asked.

"My phone didn't charge at all last night," Clary responded. "I left it at home to _actually_ charge."

With a sigh, Sienna nodded. "I'll use the work phone to let your father know then."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's been a ridiculous morning."

Clary nodded in response. Crazy mornings in the Giovanni house were incredibly rare, which was why that current morning was so unexpected. No one in the family thought anything would go wrong, yet somehow it did. If it hadn't been for Elena, who somehow managed to avoid the chaos, everyone would've been in even _deeper_ shit than usual.

"You know tomorrow's your Aunt Judy's birthday, right?" Sienna asked. "We'll be going over to her house to celebrate."

"That's right." Clary nodded. "I forgot."

"Do you have anything going on after school?"

"Not that I know of."

"Alright." Sienna tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "I was hoping we could go over to her place after you and Elena get out of school. It'd be easier."

"I thought you and dad were working tomorrow?" Clary asked.

"We're both getting off work early."

"That's good, I guess," Clary sighed.

A moment of silence fell between mother and daughter. Sienna continued to drive fast, Clary glanced out of the window with her arms crossed over her chest. The fifteen year old was certain she'd make it to school right as the bell for first period would ring. As for her mother's arrival at work, she couldn't say. Sienna worked as a nurse at a walk-in clinic. Her superiors weren't all fair, with only a few exceptions. If she came in late on a day she was supposed to be early, then who knows how they'd react?

"I'm sorry for you being late this morning," Sienna sighed.

"It's no big deal," Clary said. "Really, it happens."

"I'll try and make it up to you. Elena, too. It's really frustrating."

With a slight humorless chuckle, the fifteen year old nodded. "It is," she claimed. "But it's fine. Tomorrow will be better, hopefully."

"You're such an optimist," Sienna chuckled, placing a hand on her daughter's knee. "Let's hope you're right."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

When Clary made it to school, the bell for first period just rang. After giving a quick goodbye to her mother, the fifteen year old hurried into the school to make it to class. She had civics as her first class, and it was the one class she struggled with. The teacher himself was good, he explained it all well, it's just Clary had difficulties understanding the subject.

 _Hopefully Mr. Thompson won't be upset with me coming late,_ Clary thought. She was moving as fast as she could down the hallways. The teen knew that, on occasions, teachers would walk down the halls to ensure no students were skipping class or running down the hall. It was a common occurrence. But it proved to be frustrating when teachers stopped you when you're already running late to class. The last thing Clary needed was to be even _more_ late. Mr. Thompson was a good teacher, but he was very unpredictable when it came to students coming in late. Once the fifteen year old reached the classroom door, which was closed, she took a deep breath, hoping to steady herself before opening the door. _You've got this,_ Clary thought. _Just open the door and go in. Hopefully he'll let this slide._

Turning the doorknob with a shaky hand, Clary opened the closed classroom door and carefully stepped inside. Mr. Thompson was in the middle of a lecture, which he, obviously, stopped due to the interruption. Clary paused for a moment, looking like a deer in the headlights as she stared at her teacher and classmates. They all looked back at her, making her blood run cold and her face flush.

"Ah, Ms. Giovanni," Mr. Thompson said, his voice nonchalant. "Nice of you to join us today."

"Right, yeah," Clary said, chuckling nervously. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's fine. Take your seat. But I'd like to talk to you after class, if that's alright."

A feeling of dread washed over Clary. "That's fine," she grumbled. She quickly made her way over to her seat, a slight scowl on her face. _Just_ _fine._

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. If you've got any constructive criticism to give, I'd appreciate it! For me, constructive criticism will help make the story better. It'll also help me become a better writer. I'm being serious! If you guys don't tell me what in this story is bothering you, I won't know how to improve it. Which, as a result, will end with me making the same mistakes for the rest of the story's continuation. I don't know if that made any sense, but just give constructive criticism, okay? I think it's important.**_

 ** _Anywho, I own nothing in the Transformers franchise. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bed I sleep on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible._**

 ** _So Ant-Man and the Wasp is going to be released next week! How many of you are excited for that? I'm really surprised in the amount of movies Marvel has released this year. From Black Panther to Infinity War, they've been bringing in a lot of hits. But since I'm a big Marvel-movie fan, I'm just happy to have so many good movies to see this year. Either way, are any of you excited to see Ant-Man and the Wasp?_**

 ** _Be sure to leave a random fact in the reviews!* It can either be something you've learned recently or something you've known for a while._**

 ** _Au revoir, my friends,_**

 ** _Farrah Czajkowski_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"See? Now you respect me, because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out there are lots of people, whole countries, that want respect, and they will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons, and now I have a weapon that only I can defeat, and when I unleash it. . ."_

-Syndrome; **from The Incredibles** (2004)

* * *

Civics couldn't have gone any slower. In Clary's mind, that was a complete nightmare. The longer she stayed in that class, the greater her anxiety grew over her dreadful meeting with Mr. Thompson. She couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what he planned on saying to her once the bell rang; it made her heart pound erratically in her chest. Clary tried to stay out of trouble as often as possible. Sure, she'd get called out by some teachers on occasion, but she never got _in_ serious trouble. She wanted to go under the radar, be as invisible as possible. For the fifteen year old, high school were just a couple years of her life. They'd either be memorable, or not. And for the most part, there was not a single thing about high school Clary found memorable.

Looking down at her notebook, Clary let out a sigh. She'd written down as many notes as she could during the class period. Mr. Thompson had a habit of flying through his lesson before anyone really had a chance to comprehend it. It didn't go unnoticed that he wasn't particularly _liked_ by the students. From what Clary understood, anyone who took Mr. Thompson's classes - considering he taught more than just civics - failed or came close to failing. He made it nearly _impossible_ to ask questions during his lessons and he got so frustrated when no one understood what he was saying. Clary could completely get how students rarely ever passed. It was sad, though. A lot of students were working their asses off and _still_ scraped by with a D. The fifteen year old was no exception. She was crawling through the class with a D-, bordering an F. It was almost heartbreaking, but the class was difficult. Even if there was someone more qualified teaching the class, Clary would still have problems with the course. Letting out a sigh, the fifteen year old looked up at the front of the classroom. Mr. Thompson was rattling on about something, she hadn't paid enough attention to know how the lesson got to where it was. But she knew that he'd keep rattling on about it until he wore himself out. That was usually how it worked.

Frowning deeply, Clary tried her best to make sense of what Mr. Thompson was saying. She tried to discreetly look around the class, seeing if anyone else knew what was going on. They looked equally as confused, if not a bit disinterested, as her. Letting out a quiet sigh, Clary decided to just accept the fact she had no clue what was going on. It was probably better than trying to make sense of it all, anyway.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The bell signifying the end of first period sent everyone in a frenzy to escape. Mr. Thompson had been in the middle of finishing his lecture when it rang, letting out a defeated sigh as the students scurried out as fast as possible. There was no way to stop them once they heard that bell. Clary wanted to use the opportunity to get out before Mr. Thompson noticed, but, of course, he caught her before she made it to the door.

"Ms. Giovanni," he called, causing the fifteen year old to freeze where she stood. Any remaining students walked around her, grumbling and glaring at her from her abrupt stop.

Turning, Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Mr. Thompson wave at her to come towards him. When she walked over, he crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded her. "You wanted to see me?" Clary asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I wanted to know why you were late to class today."

Furrowing her brows, Clary set her jaw. "My alarm didn't go off," she said. "It was just a bad morning."

Nodding, Mr. Thompson sighed. "You're a good kid, Clarissa," he responded. "But if you keep doing this, you won't be able to bring your grade up."

"I don't come in late that often, Mr. Thompson."

"I understand, but I want you to know. Your grade isn't doing well, and it won't improve with tardiness."

"Well I'm about to be late for my next class," Clary said tightly, "and I'd hate to get my next teacher upset."

It was true. Mr. Thompson's little _talk_ held no importance whatsoever. It was more like a scolding. A _really_ bad scolding. Clary didn't have time for it. If she didn't get out soon, then she'd be late for Spanish. While her Spanish teacher was more understanding when it came to tardiness, she didn't like it when it happened all the time.

"Right," he said. "I'll let you go. Don't let this happen again, okay?"

". . .Yeah."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey, where were you?" Jessa sat down next to Clary, looking at her friend in slight confusion. "I waited by your locker and you never showed."

With a snort, Clary took out her Spanish notebook and gave her friend a look. "Mr. Thompson kept me after class," she responded. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Don't worry about it. I was just wondering."

With a nod, Clary sat back in her seat and let out a breath. She was happy to have a friend like Jessa. The two met in middle school and were immediate friends. In fact, Jessa was the fifteen year old's _first_ friend to be made in public school. Their bond was practically unbreakable; considering they not only did everything together, but supported each other in a lot of what they did. Whether it involved their future, their academic successes, or anything else, they were always there to support and give insight.

"Are you doing anything after school today?" Jessa asked.

"I don't think so," Clary said. "But I don't think I'll be able to hang out today. Tomorrow's my Aunt Judy's birthday and my parents might want to make sure everything's ready."

"That's fine." Jessa waved off the explanation dismissively. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang at my place. If you can't, I understand."

"Maybe later this week?" Clary winced slightly, hoping to expend the offer as long as possible. The two girls always tried to find time to be together, as long as their schedules allowed it.

"That's a strong maybe. My grandparents are coming to visit. They'll be staying in _my_ room until next week."

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang and in came the Spanish teacher, Señora Sanchez. She was probably the most popular teacher at the school, considering she was so laid-back and _young_. A lot of the students, freshman in particular, were able to relate to Señora Sanchez because of that. On top of making Spanish an easy language to learn, she was also approachable and fun to be around. Clary in particular felt she had a good relationship with the teacher. Sanchez made sure to help Clary out as often as possible. Considering the fifteen year old had Hispanic heritage, she felt that she was touching in on that little unknown part of her life in Sanchez's class.

For Clary, that was important, being able to speak and understand Spanish. It made her feel connected to the life she couldn't have; the one she _could've_ had with her biological parents. Clary knew from an early age she was different from her parents. She had darker skin than them; her hair was dark and unruly, curled in a way that couldn't be tamed. There were so many parts of Clary's identity she didn't know. Jaden and Sienna rarely spoke about the adoption in the first few years they brought their daughter home. They wanted her to feel like she belonged. The couple wanted her to feel _accepted_. They knew Clary picked up on the differences; they knew she was becoming aware, but they refused to say anything. It took _years_ for Jaden and Sienna to confront their daughter about her being adopted. By that point, Clary was around eleven, and she was already putting the pieces together. Her adoptive parents had little to no knowledge on their daughter's biological parents, only that Clary's birth mother was Hispanic and, later on, only in her teens around the time of the birth. There was nothing on her birth father.* He could've been _any_ body.

 _That's the hard part,_ she thought solemnly, _not knowing who your father could be._

Guilt washed over Clary. She _did_ have a father; Jaden Giovanni. While they weren't related by blood, he raised her. He took care of her, so did Sienna. Clary owed them everything. She owed the Witwicky family everything, as well. Ron and Judy accepted her with open arms, as did their son, Sam. If Clary hadn't been surrounded by such supportive people in her life, then God only knows what would've happened.

 **-0-0-0-0-***

The remaining school day went on like it always did - boring and uneventful. Clary and Jessa only had two classes together, Spanish and English. They tried to make the most of their time together before parting ways, but it never felt like enough time. But as the day rolled on, Clary came to the realization that she'd be able to go home soon. She'd be able to enjoy the rest of her day, and put the chaotic morning she'd experienced behind her.

When the final bell rang, signifying the end of the final period of the day, a feeling of relief washed over the students. Clary felt a wave of excitement come over her at being done for the day. All she had to do was wait at the front of the school for Sam, and she'd hopefully get a ride home. While Sam didn't have a car of his own yet, he did have his license. Ron, Sam's father, refused to buy his son a car until there were signs of improvement in grades. At least that's what Clary got from it. The terms seemed reasonable in her mind, at least.

So, hurriedly walking down the front steps of the school, Clary waited underneath one of the old oak trees a few yards away.

"Hey, there you are." Jessa's voice rang clear in Clary's ears. Immediately, a smile came across the fifteen year old's face as her friend approached. "Are you waiting on Sam?" Jessa asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be out for a while, though."

"Isn't he the one who has that big crush on Mikaela?" Jessa snickered.

"Honestly, who _doesn't_ have a crush on her?" Clary snorted. "I can't tell you how many guys talk about her. It's ridiculous."

With a shrug, Jessa let out a huff. "I'm trying not to judge her too hard, though," she said. "Sure, she's the most popular girl in school, but she could be nice."

"We'll never know," Clary exclaimed.

"So it's your aunt's birthday tomorrow?"

Clary nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "It's going to be a nice little celebration for her, ya know? Aunt Judy's always liked parties."

"She's always been really fun."

Before a response could be said, Sam walked out of the school's front doors. His friend Miles was on his tail, talking about something; probably girls. That seemed to be something Miles did quite often. With an apologetic smile Jessa's way, Clary gave her goodbyes before rushing over to her cousin.

"Clary?" Sam said, blinking at his cousin in confusion. "I didn't know you'd still be here. Aunt Sienna hasn't picked you up yet?"

"No, I wanted to know if I could get a ride with you and Uncle Ron today," Clary explained. "If that's alright with you."

"I don't see why not." Sam shrugged, looking around the parking lot for his father. For the most part, Ron was good at arriving at the school on time to pick up his son. But there were also times he came a couple minutes late, too. "He should be here any minute," Sam said. "I haven't really heard from him."

"Well I don't have my phone on me," Clary said. "So I can't get in contact with him."

With a nod in response, Sam took out his cell phone and started dialing his father. While Ron and Judy did have jobs, Ron didn't _have_ to work every day; it was a nice set-up by his boss.

"He's not answering," Sam grumbled, glaring down at his cell phone.

"Hey, man, just ride with me," Miles said, playfully slapping his friend's shoulder.

"I appreciate it, but I can't leave Clary here."

"No, it'll be fine. I might be able to catch Jess. . ."

"No," Sam interrupted. "It's okay, I'm sure dad will be here soon. Does Elena need to be picked up, too?"

"Probably. I doubt mom had her phone on her when we left, but Elena might have hers."*

Sam nodded and dialed Elena's number. While Clary didn't get her first phone until she went into public school, Elena ended up getting _her_ first cell phone a bit early. While it seemed a bit unfair that a ten year old was being given a cell phone, Clary could understand her parents' concerns. Jaden and Sienna wanted their daughters to be safe at all times, and they were looking for any means necessary to make that happen. While Elena wasn't _always_ responsible when it came to her phone, she understood its function for emergencies only. Clary and their parents had to drill that into the ten year old's head.

But for Clary, she only hoped her sister picked up the phone. The morning may have started out horribly, but she hoped it didn't _end_ the same way, either.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **Hey-yo, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In my opinion, I have no actual thoughts on how this one turned out. I'm hoping it's okay, but if it isn't, that's fine, too. I don't know if that made any sense, but whatever! I'm tired.**_

 ** _Anywho, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you guys might have. That'll help me improve this story and, hopefully, my writing style. I don't want this story to seem really redundant for you guys. So point out any flaws you see in my writing. Tell me what could use improvement and whatnot. That's important to me! Reviewer input will help me so, so much when it comes to future chapters! So yeah. Constructive criticism is awesome! Please give it!_**

 ** _Nothing in the Transformers universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and complete sadness that I'm going to take summer classes. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'll add them in as soon as possible._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a random fact on anything you've learned recently. Or it could be on something you've known for a while. I'm honestly just a curious person. I like learning new things! So if you're feeling up to that, leave a random fact in the reviews._**

 ** _Au revoir, my friends,_**

 ** _Farrah Czajkowski_**


	4. Chapter 4

_something, something about this place_  
 _(Something), something about lonely nights_  
 _And my lipstick on your face_  
 _(Something), something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_  
 _Yeah something about baby you and I_

-Yoü and I; from **Lady Gaga**

* * *

It took about thirty minutes for Ron to show up. Sam had been a bit peeved that his father took so long to arrive, but Clary was doing her best to calm her cousin down. While Ron was known for his timeliness, there were still moments he arrived _late_. It was rare, but it did happen. For Clary, however, she never got to experience her uncle's tardiness habit firsthand; considering her mother typically picked her up on some days. Other than that, the fifteen year old would take the bus. Jaden and Sienna made it _perfectly_ clear Clary would not be taking driver's classes until she was seventeen at the latest. In _their_ eyes, it was for safety reasons. In _Clary's_ eyes, it was ridiculous; but she knew better than to argue. Regardless of any kind of driving status, the cousins were relieved, and a bit ticked off, at the late arrival of Ron Witwicky. Clary was grateful he showed up at _all_ ; Sam would've appreciated it if his father arrived earlier. By that time, the school was nearly empty of students, aside from a few who had some extracurricular activities. There were still a large amount of teachers remaining; deciding to use their free-time to grade assignments, quizzes, and tests. But other than that, there wasn't a lot of activity.

"Took you long enough to show up," Sam said irritably, approaching his father's car with a scowl on his face. Ron looked a bit indifferent to his son's outburst, taking it in a nonchalant manner.

"I had errands to run," he responded. "Now get in. I don't want anything spoiling."

"Clary and Elena need a ride home, too." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his father pointedly. "I tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer."

Ron glanced over at his niece, as if seeing her for the first time since arriving. For Clary, she wasn't too surprised by her uncle's obliviousness. Ron tended to not notice things straightaway. It took him a bit, but sooner or later he'd eventually catch on. "Sorry about that," he said.* "I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting."

"It's fine," Clary said, hoping she sounded grateful. She knew her uncle did his best, and she didn't hold anything against him. Ron was a hard worker, dedicated to making his family as comfortable as possible. It wasn't easy, Clary understood that. She could only _imagine_ the difficulties that came with taking care of a family. "Sam called El, she knows what's going on."

With a nod, Ron motioned for the two kids to get in. Sam climbed into shotgun, buckling up with a sigh. Clary climbed into the backseat, right behind where Sam was. Once both teens were safely buckled in, Ron started driving. For a good portion of the ride, the trio didn't utter a word. They were comfortable in the silence, not wanting to disturb what was going on around them. Clary was content looking out the window, observing the familiar scenery. Sam seemed to be spacing out, his eyes looking out the windshield with a dazed look on his face. Ron, naturally, was quiet. By nature, the eldest Witwicky didn't have much to say. He spoke when he felt it was necessary, even cracking a few jokes here and there, but for the most part, was quiet in nature. It was safe to say that Ron's attitude was the polar opposite of Judy's. She had something to say about _every_ thing. It didn't take much to get her talking, and it took a _long_ time to quiet her down. Somehow, the two opposite personalities of Ron and Judy Witwicky worked perfectly.

"So, Clary," Ron announced, breaking the peaceful silence, "you're coming to your aunt's birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah." Clary cleared her throat, snapping herself out of her little bubble. "Mom and dad wanted Elena and I to be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world, though."

"Judy's excited to see you both," Ron added. "It's been a while; she's getting a little upset."

"I know," Clary said. "I'm sorry. You know how mom and dad are - they're always busy."

"It's no big deal," Sam said. "She knows how busy they are."

The three fell into another bout of silence for a few moments. That was usually how it went down when Clary was with them. They typically didn't have a lot to say to each other at the best of times, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy each other's company. And that was probably the most they'd ever ask for.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

The drive continued in almost silence all the way to Elena's school. There'd be the occasional small talk here and there, but for the most part, no one really wanted to say a whole lot. Besides, Elena would probably talk for all three of them by the time she came along. The ten year old was _extremely_ sociable. She could talk anyone's ear off if she had the opportunity. For Clary, she found that little character trait to be endearing, but also a bit annoying. Elena's need to talk and talk and socialize at any given moment could be overwhelming for some. But that didn't make her any less loved by her family.

Once the trio rolled up to the ten year old's elementary school, a lighter feeling washed over the car's atmosphere. Elena Giovanni was standing by the front of the school, swinging her arms around while looking off into space for a little bit. When she saw her uncle's car pulling up, a big smile came over her. A smile she definitely inherited from Sienna.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, after opening the back car door. "I was wondering what was taking you guys so long. I felt like I was waiting out here for _ever_."

"Sorry about that," Ron said. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Elena responded. "Same as yesterday, if I'm being honest. But I got to see Vicki today! She's not sick anymore."

"That's good," Clary said, smiling at her sister. "I'm glad she's feeling better. Tell her I'm glad she's better tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Oh, and how's Aunt Judy doing?" The brightness in the ten year old's eyes didn't go unnoticed. It was almost contagious.

"She's doing just fine," Ron chuckled. "She's excited to see you and your sister."

"I'm excited to see her, _too_ ," Elena squealed. "I can't believe we're gonna see her tomorrow _and_ it's her birthday! It's _crazy_."

"El, we always celebrate their birthdays with them," Clary said, a chuckle underlying her words.*

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, the ten year old shook her head, a smile on her face. "I _know_ ," she said, "but I'm just excited, is all."

With a chuckle of her own, Clary playfully shoved her sister. The two girls had a very good relationship, feeling comfortable enough with each other to tell each other anything. Since Jaden and Sienna raised the sisters to see each other as just that - _sisters_ \- they grew up learning to pay little attention to the differences in appearance.

"Is anyone else gonna be there?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, kiddo," Ron replied. "I haven't really heard from anyone else."

Elena nodded in response. The Witwicky family wasn't exactly _big_ , but they weren't necessarily _small_ either. Ron and Sienna were two of, in total, seven siblings. Of all the Witwicky siblings, Ron and Sienna were the only ones who had a good relationship. Other than that, no one really kept in touch with each other unless it involved finances. That was how the Witwicky family worked. It was an unfortunate circumstance, but Ron and Sienna learned how to live with it. As a result of the family's lack of wanting a decent relationship, Sam, Elena, and Clary rarely got to see any of their extended family. They were told of them through stories, that was about it. It didn't necessarily bother them, though; if their extended family had no time for them, they'd gladly return the feeling, too.

"I think it'd be just as fun with us there," Clary responded. "So what if no one else shows up? We're the ones who really care."

Ron simply nodded in response.

Elena gave a slight hum of approval.

As for Sam, he hardly said a word throughout the conversation. While the subject was on his mother's birthday, he seemed rather unenthusiastic about it; which seemed a little odd. For Clary, she tried her best to be as involved and happy as possible when a family member's birthday came up. While her enthusiasm levels weren't exactly as intense as Elena's, it was still there; in a more _subtle_ way.

"Do you have anything for Aunt Judy, Sam?" Clary asked. She hoped to involve him in the conversation, hoping he didn't feel excluded.

"Oh, uhm, yeah," he sighed, sounding almost distant. "I've got something for her."

"What'd you get?" Elena exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

"Some bracelet," Sam responded. "I'm sure she'll like it."

"She'd _better_ like it," Ron said. "I didn't give you all that money for _nothing_."

"I know, dad."

A small bout of silence fell in the car. Sam's sudden change in behavior came off as a bit strange, putting everyone off. While he did have his moments of moodiness, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. When Sam first hit puberty, he'd have emotional outbursts over _any_ thing.* He'd be easily embarrassed, trying to isolate himself from his family, not wanting to be bothered by them. He, thankfully, grew out of that phase, but traces of his mood-swings did remain.

Clary could only hope they didn't show themselves at Judy's party.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

After Clary and Elena were dropped off at their home, Sam looked at his father with a deep frown. He was irritated, that much was obvious. While Ron didn't say anything at first, he eventually let out a frustrated sigh after a couple minutes.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Why do you keep trying to invite your family?" Sam snapped. "Every year is the same thing - they never show up. Why don't you just _stop_?"

"Because they're family." Ron's voice was firm, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Maybe it's because you're an only child, you don't understand, but my siblings are still my family. _Regardless_ of whether or not we talk."

"But it's _stupid_ ," Sam exclaimed. "They didn't congratulate Aunt Sienna _at_ _all_ when Clary was adopted. They didn't congratulate her when Elena was born, either. What kind of family is that?"

"It's complicated. Things haven't been the same since your grandfather died, and maybe that stress split us up, but that doesn't change anything."

With a scoff, Sam shook his head as he leaned back in his seat. "Some family," he grumbled sarcastically. He may not understand how siblings worked, being an only child, but he understood the values of family. His father's siblings, minus Sienna, only communicated with each other if finances were involved. That shouldn't be how families operated. Sam wouldn't do that to Elena or Clary. Hell, he wouldn't even do that to his own _parents_. So what gave his uncles and aunt the right to do that to their own flesh and blood? To Sam, that was unacceptable. That was _beyond_ unacceptable. He'd do what he could to _not_ end up like that. If anything, Sam wanted to be better than his father's siblings. He could do that much, right?

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **Sorry for the wait on the chapter. It may not be very good, but I hope you guys find it tolerable anyway. If you see anything that could use improvement, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd love to hear some constructive criticism. That stuff is always important!**_

 _ **Nothing in the Transformers universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an excitement for the 4th of July. If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **For those of you who'll be celebrating the 4th of July this Wednesday, please be safe. I'm sure plenty of you will be drinking, maybe even lighting some fireworks, too. Be sure you have someone trustworthy to handle any fire or anything that might be flammable. I'd hate for anyone to get seriously injured.**_

ParadoxicalMeta: _You're not being nitpicky at all, my friend. I do have a tendency to over-explain sometimes. I don't mean to, it's just a bad habit of mine. I'm glad to hear that from you, though. I'm hoping the story's progression is at least showing some more of Clary's background as a character. I don't know. I hope to hear more from you, though! Also, I've never seen TFP. Is it really that good? And since I've never seen any TV shows or original movies of Transformers, Bayverse Megatron is the only version I know. What kinds of stuff did you find out from the film analysis?_

 **Be sure to leave any random facts you may have learned recently or known for quite some time. I'm a curious person by nature.**

 **Au revoir, my friends,**

 **Farrah Czajkowski**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Uhm, reflecting on what I just read, I like what it says about indifference. Well, when you're a kid, you think the universe revolves around you, that you'll always be protected and cared for. That you'll always have the same friends as when you're twelve. Then, one day, something bad happens and you realize that it's not true. You wake up suddenly not caring about what lives outside your own, nothing going on outside of your front door matters anymore. You separate yourself from anything that might matter to you."_

-Stanley Uris; **from It** (2017)*

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **I'm so, so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had an idea on how I wanted to write this specific chapter, but I got so overwhelmed with school and work that I pushed it too far off to the side. If that makes any sense. Anywho, be sure to leave some constructive criticism on anything you think could use some improvement. I'm all for it. It'll not only help me be a better writer, but it'll help me improve my story, too.**_

 _ **Nothing in the Transformers fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the complete exhaustion I've been experiencing lately. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **I know you guys were expecting something more than just a crummy author's note, but honestly I'm really exhausted. I'll be sure to update an actual chapter when I get the chance; I promise.**_

 _ **On that note, I'll wrap this up.**_

 _ **Again, I'm sorry for this.**_

 _ **Leave a random fact on anything you've learned recently or have known about for a while.**_

 _ **Thanks a bunch.**_

 _ **Farrah Czajkowski**_


End file.
